five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Biuro (FNaF 1)
Informacje= thumb|250px|Położenie Biura na [[Monitor (FNaF 1)|Monitorze.]] Biuro (ang. The Office) to lokacja w grze Five Nights at Freddy's, znajdująca się we Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Jest to jedyne miejsce w grze, w którym znajduje się gracz. Wygląd Biuro to niewielki i ciemny pokój. Naprzeciw ściany z przodu gracza znajduje się biurko, na którym stoją elektroniczne urządzenia do monitoringu, wiatrak, napój i papierowe kulki. Z urządzeń do monitoringu wystają druty łączące się z sufitem. Biurko posiada dwie szafki znajdujące się obok głośników zasłoniętych pajęczyną. Na monitorach po prawej stronie siedzi różowa babeczka z dużymi, rysunkowymi oczami, przypominającymi oczy animatroników. Ściana za biurkiem jest ozdobiona plakatem z Freddy'm Fazbear'em, Bonnie'm i Chicą na scenie i dużym, kremowym napisem "CELEBRATE!" (pol. "ŚWIĘTUJMY!") nad nimi. Po prawej stronie plakatu na ścianie znajdują się rysunki prawdopodobnie narysowane przez dzieci. Na najdalszym rysunku po lewej znajduje się Bonnie wyskakujący z biało-czerwonego pudełka. Rysunek na ukos od niego pokazuje dziecko otrzymujące prezent o Freddy'ego razem z gromadką uśmiechniętych twarzy. Na rysunku pod nim znajduje się słońce obok grupy balonów, natomiast na rysunku na ukos od niego Freddy wręcza prezent dziewczynce. Na ścianie są jeszcze dwa rysunki, w większości zasłonięte: rysunek po lewej przedstawia popiersie Bonnie'go i jego uśmiechniętą twarz, a rysunek po prawej dwóch dzieci obok tortu i głowy Freddy'ego i Bonnie'go nad nimi. Na górze każdego rysunku znajduje się napis "MY FUN DAY" (pol. "MÓJ DZIEŃ ZABAWY"), z literą "N" zasłoniętą w każdym przypadku. Na każdym rysunku z animatronikiem ma on czarne oczy z białymi źrenicami, podobnie jak goły endoszkielet. Więcej podobnych rysunków znajduje się w Zachodnim Korytarzu. Po obu stronach gracza znajdują się duże okna, z których można wyjrzeć na zewnątrz Biura, jak i dwa otwarte drzwi, które mogą zostać zamknięte poprzez naciśnięcie odpowiedniego przycisku. Na zewnątrz drzwi są korytarze prowadzące do dalszej części restauracji. W pobliżu gracza znajdują się również dwa kolorowe panele, jeden po każdej stronie, z dwoma przyciskami zamontowanymi na nich. Górny przycisk zamyka i otwiera drzwi, chroniąc gracza przed animatronikami, natomiast dolny służy do włączania i wyłączania świateł, co umożliwia graczowi zobaczenie, co znajduje się na zewnątrz Biura. Im dłużej drzwi i światła są aktywne, tym więcej mocy jest zużywanej. Ciekawostki * Gdy naciśniemy na nos Freddy'ego Fazbear'a na plakacie, zatrąbi on. * Babeczka na biurku jest podobna do babeczki, którą trzyma Chica na Scenie. * Czasem można usłyszeć muzykę podobną do cyrkowej. Wciąż jednak nie wiadomo, co ją powoduje. * Niektóre przedmioty w Biurze, takie jak wiatrak, mogą same zabierać energię i nie można ich wyłączyć. Są wyłączane tylko wtedy, gdy energia się kończy. * Choć rzadko, Biuro jest jednym z dwóch pokoi, w których mogą się znaleźć trzy animatroniki jednocześnie - Bonnie, Chica i Golden Freddy. Drugim takim pokojem jest Scena. * Mimo iż od Nocy 1 do Nocy 5 słychać połączenie telefoniczną z Phone Guy'em , telefonu nigdzie nie widać. ** Może po prostu być gdzieś poza widokiem gracza. * Kiedy wyczerpie się nam cała energia, światła w biurze zgasną, a w lewym oknie biura pojawi się Freddy Fazbear, którego twarz będzie się świecić oraz zacznie on grać "Marsz Torreadora" (ang. "Torreador March"). |-|Galeria= The Office FNaF 1.png|Puste Biuro. Left Light FNaF 1.png|Lewe światło włączone. Right Light FNaF 1.png|Prawe światło włączone. Bonnie In Left Door.png|Bonnie w lewych drzwiach. Chica In Right Door.png|Chica w prawych drzwiach. Golden Freddy In The Office.png|Golden Freddy w Biurze. Kategoria:Lokacje Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Lokacje (FNaF 1)